Green Zeenie, Eat the Veggies!
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: crack!fic. Mills Family. Five years old Regina mocks on her big sister, Zelena, because she's turning green. The firstborn flicks her wrist and her little sister falls, accidently, of course and starts crying and a not so pleased Cora Mills appears. Supposed to be funny, suck at summaries. Zelena/Regina/Cora. One-shot.


**a.n.: Hey, guys! I got this idea from a tumblr post and a friend, but, you see, I decided to write it at 2am and I just finished. I didn't review it and I'm high on sleep, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**This is kind of a crack!fic. Mills Family. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

"Look! You're turning green again!" A five-year old Regina squeals, pointing to the neck of her sister and the smirk that's on her face can only tell she's enjoying this far too much. "Greenie Zeenie! Greenie Zeenie!" Regina jumps around her older sister while sing-saying.

The fury inside Zelena's eyes can _almost _ burn a hole in her sister's head. In a matter of fact, she could, but she controls herself. Mother wouldn't like. _The lovely Regina can't get hurt._ Zelena thinks to herself. So she simply flicks her wrist, Regina stumbles and falls. Face right to the floor.

Regina pouts, eyes watering and she slowly begins to cry. Loudly. Making sure her mother could hear. Zelena only rolls her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Cora appears abruptly through the door, hands on her hips and her lips twisted in disapprobation. "Regina, _get up._ Crying is _weakness._" She scoffs and the little girl swallows her sobs and wipes her tears away. The smirk that grows on Zelena's face doesn't go unnoticed by Cora Mills.

"_Zelena._ Wipe that smirk off." The firstborn slowly straightens up and her chin rises, she swallows thickly. "Now. Both of you. Care to explain?"

"Moooom, she made me fall! Face to the floor!" Regina whined and her lips turning into a slight pout.

"God, Regina! You called me 'Greenie Zeenie' first. Stop being such a baby." Zelena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Sometimes I think I have a two-years old sister, not a two years old younger sister." She mumbled

"It's not my fault you turn gre-" Regina tried to say.

"You two made me go upstairs because of _this?"_ Cora hissed and the girls jumped at her tone. That tone was never good. Uh-oh. "I was trying to make a potion to _destroy lives._" Zelena and Regina exchanged glances for a second both of them gulping. "Did you forget the rule, girls?"

Both of them shook their head. "_We must never interrupt mother's time on destroying people's lives."_ They echoed the number one rule and Cora nodded, grinning satisfied.

"Since you both took me out of my vault, shall we have lunch?" Both of the girls nodded at their mother's request and quickly walked out of the room. Not a word was said.

* * *

The three of them were sat on the table. Both of the girls were being meticulously observed by their strict mother and they knew it, so every move had to be regal and gentle. Napkins were on their laps and chin held up high. Cora was satisfied, amused even with her two little girls.

"Regina, you will be a beautiful queen." Cora said and her tone was almost lovingly.

"Thank you, mother." Regina smiled.

"Why is _she_ going to be a beautiful queen?" Zelena interrupted angrily, her neck going green all over again.

"Because I'm not going to turn green." Regina stated like it was obvious.

"Mom!" Zelena said

"It's true, darling. Now eat your veggies. We will fix the whole turning green thing later, I promise." The matriarch said, her eyes never leaving her plate.

Zelena simply huffed and crossed her arms, a silent protest, refusing to eat.

"Mom! If Zelena isn't going to eat, then I won't." She crossed her arms then, imitating her older sister. Zelena stick her tongue out to Regina and Regina did just the same.

"If you two don't eat your veggies, I will make sure _both_ of you are colored." Cora didn't even bother to look up from her plate. The girls refused to move though, Zelena was just as stubborn as Regina and wouldn't give in. "So you two won't eat it?" She looked up, staring straight into their eyes. "_Fine, darlings."_

Cora flicked her wrist and Regina looked at her hands, arms, legs… Every part of her body was _purple_. Her sister pointed at her and burst into laughter. "Y-you" Laugh. "Are" Laugh. "PURPLE!" And she burst into another fit of laughter.

"What are you saying? Look at you! You'regreen! Look at the mirror, _sister_." Regina said and Zelena immediately grabbed a spoon, looking at her own reflex.

"This all your fault!" Zelena shouted.

"MY FAULT?" The five year old snapped. _She has sass, this one._ Cora thought to herself as she watched her two daughters fighting. Again. "YOU WERE THE ONE JEALOUS OVER ME BEING A QUEEN!"

Cora simply got up from her seat and smoothed the invisible wrinkles on her dress; she clicked her tongue as the two infants kept shouting at each other. She made a closing motion with her hand and both of the girls were silent. "If I one of you interrupts me again, the next one will be worse. Did you understand?" The girls nodded. "Good." Cora opened her hand and they were able to talk again.

As soon as their mother left, Regina and Zelena started fighting again.

"This is all your fault!" The seven years old hissed. "If you had eaten the food, we wouldn't be colored! I wouldn't be _green._"

"No, it's your fault! You said you wouldn't eat it, why should I eat then? It's not fair!" The little brunette girl hissed back. "Besides, you _are_ green. _My_ perfect skin is PURPLE because of _you.__"_

"Oh, _fairest of them all_." Zelena mocked her sister. Oh, only if she knew.

"_Wicked._" Regina mumbled.

"_Evil._" The redheaded mumbled back with her arms crossed before turning her back and walking away from her sister.


End file.
